Toothless (2023 DreamWorks Character)
Toothless is Fluttershy's dragon, Melody's boyfriend and deuteragonist in the My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) franchise. Toothless is a Night Fury, arguably the rarest and most intelligent of dragon species. He is the quintessential dragon in the series, and remains unrivalled in intelligence. He is presumed to be the only living Night Fury, at least on Equestria. Having initially caught Fluttershy during a escape during the events of My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film), Toothless was befriended to flying condition and became the Pony's best friend through their interactions and adventures. My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Night Furies Had Escaped Toothless, along with all the Night Furies was escaped from a Demony attack. Meeting Fluttershy The Night Fury caught Fluttershy and lands into the Dragon Island. She befriended it and names it, Toothless. When Fluttershy was killed by Dramon, Toothless was able to save her by lifting his legs. My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Biography Toothless (2023 DreamWorks Character)/Biography Physical Appearance Toothless is the Night Fury seen thus far in the franchise, so his physical appearance is all that can be studied to learn about Night Fury anatomy. He is much larger than his book counterpart, being much bigger in size than Fluttershy. He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings. Fluttershy allows him to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid in gliding. At the end of his tail, he used to have yet another set of wings that aided in steering and stability, he can fly, when Fluttershy was caught by Toothless. This is later befriended that Fluttershy constructs himself. Toothless's eyes are a bright green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. However, when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Toothless gets his name from his sets of retractable teeth. the spines on his head and forelegs are slightly longer. He also has three sets of extra plates growing on his lower jaw. He is also revealed to have a set of extended spines running along his back that aid him in making tight turns. Toothless didn't know about them, but they were revealed by Fluttershy. But other than that he is identical to how he looked in the movie. Toothless is also a lot more playful than he was in the movie. It is also revealed by Fluttershy. This may be another reason for how well the duo gets along. As a Titan Wing, Toothless looks the same, but gains blue markings on his body, with those on his spines glowing, and he appears to have grown slightly larger. In "Demon Hunters", Toothless wore armor made by Fluttershy and Butterfly Dazzle from the Screaming Death's scales. Despite being heavy, Toothless was able to avoid the Dragon Hunters arrows. In "Snow Day", Toothless had a lighter set of armor made from Gronckle Iron. Personality Toothless is the most intelligent of all the dragons and seems to have a dry sense of humor, similar to Fluttershy's. When Fluttershy released him, he did not kill Fluttershy. From here it was a little bit evident that he sensed goodness in Fluttershy. He just had a few doubts due to which he did not let Fluttershy near him for a few days. He doesn't take kindly to being offended nor anyone offending or endangering his pony friend but is usually playful and even a little teasing when not threatened. He shows a sense of great curiosity, imitating Fluttershy's actions and mannerisms when they initially encounter one another and is able to understand Fluttershy's words and commands as well as agree with some of what he says. It is shown that he has become aware of Fluttershy's relationship with the Mane 5, even seeming to briefly tease him about it. Toothless can display a bit of an attitude at times, reflecting his shared dry humor with Fluttershy. He isn't easily intimidated and his daring bravado can get him into trouble at times. He is also not above using violence to reach an end unlike Fluttershy, but will usually refrain when told to do so. Overall, the biggest attributes of Toothless' personality come through in his relationship with Fluttershy. Equally protective and loyal, he never hesitates to risk his own life when Fluttershy is put in danger and is more than affectionate when the time calls for it. His sense of devotion also shows itself when protecting Fluttershy's allies and other friends. Toothless has shown to have bit more of Fluttershy's personality when battling Sleuther, seeing the fear in the other dragon's eyes, as it reminded him of when Fluttershy did the same to spare him. Toothless, although he cannot speak, shows a lot of emotions through his facial expressions and body language. Toothless has even been shown to make a laughing sort of noise, and often gives a few critical looks if he doesn't like the looks of something. Abilities and Skills * Intelligence and Communication Skills: As a Night Fury, Toothless' intelligence is unrivalled amongst the other dragons and often displays the attributes of an incredibly strategic thinker. Toothless seems to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity, as shown with his repeated attempts at drawing in both of the films. He is able to comprehend silent commands via hand signals and motions and has also been taught by Fluttershy to recognize her riders Dragon Call as a summon. In Razorwhip Attack and It's A Stryke he was able to trick a Razorwhip in the fights and understand how helpless the Triple Stryke was and decides to spare the dragon. * Speed and Agility: The Art of My Little Pony book notes that Toothless can fly over one hundred miles per hour and his design reflects his status as the 'Ferrari of dragons'. * According to The Theorizer, Toothless can theoretically fly at speeds of at least 900 miles per hour, if not faster (He calculated this number from the Mach Cone he made in the opening of My Little Pony (2025 TV Series). He also proves that Toothless isn’t breaking the law of physics by flying this fast. Warning: Higher Level maths are involved). Due to this, Fluttershy probably adapted his harness (such as by adding the handles) and made a helmet that was designed for Supersonic Flight (The helmet is not of traditional Viking design, as it has no horns and covers his entire face. Also, she only wears the helmet when he plans to travel at high speeds, such as in the opening scene, and takes it off when she is on land or traveling at a relatively slow speed). * Strength: Toothless has shown to be very strong for a dragon of his size, able to hold his own against other larger dragon species such as the Monstrous Nightmare, Whispering Death and Razorwhip. He can carry heavy objects, such as boulders and branches with his front legs alone and can also carry Ponies such as Princess Celestia and Discord on his back. While carrying Fluttershy on his back he was also able to carry Hookfang with the extra weight of Twilight Sparkle with little struggle, and catch Barf and Belch when they fall off a cliff. As a Strike-class Dragon, Toothless has a vice-like jaw that can exert great force. * Endurance and Stamina: Toothless can fly longer than any other Dragon. But he was shown to be exhausted during the first search for the Skrill, and carrying heavy objects or someone heavy like Princess Celestia for a while day. He has shown to be able to run long distance with no sign of being exhausted from the cove to the kill ring, that he can also able to take a lot of damage in battle from Dramon and the Demonies. He can take attacks from his rival, and still look untouched. After Fluttershy was poisoned by the Triple Stryke he was still able to fight and defeat him. * Retractable Teeth: As a Night Fury, Toothless has the ability to retract his teeth when not using them. This unique trait can make him appear to be toothless, hence his name. * Senses: Toothless appears to have an uncannily great sense of hearing, able to hear Fluttershy's cries for help from the Equestria even when Fluttershy is in the arena as even possible can hear a small bug like a fly buzzing far in the distance. This good sense of hearing plays into his ability to use a sonar. He is seen using it in the film in order to locate Dragon Island. He tracks Fluttershy by his sense of smell, but loses her when Fluttershy takes to the air on the back of a Deadly Nadder. He also seems to have the ability of night vision though Fluttershy did question when flying into the dark cave so possibly his vision isn't that strong in the dark. He is, however, able to echolocate like a bat; sending sounds off and listening for them to bounce off objects around him, giving him the ability to find his way around in the dark. However, the good sense of hearing can often be used against him though, making him relatively easy to control and influence from the call of a Princess or Alpha dragon. * Stealth and Camouflage: Toothless' black scales and extreme speed make him hard to notice, especially at night. This was demonstrated when confronting the Flightmare. * Fire: Toothless is able to conjure several forms of fire. His signature attack is dive bombing and firing a precise and incredibly powerful blast, strong enough to destroy catapults and even knock down a Dramon in a single shot. He can also weaken his blasts enough to use them for non-violent purpose and this level of control also allows him to ricochet his shots off of other surfaces like cliff faces. * Plasma Blast: Toothless is also able to shoot several forms of fire (see Fire Types). His signature attack is dive bombing where he dives at great speed and then fires a precise and extremely explosive blast. It is strong enough to destroy a catapult and even knock down the Dramon while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shock-wave. He can also weaken his blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). This level of control also allows him to ricochet his shots off of other surfaces like cliff faces. * Saliva: Oddly, Toothless' saliva actually has an incredible amount of healing properties. However, this was only stated in Two Night Furies, Two Friends to heal Butterfly Dazzle's tongue after eating some strange berries. It is possible Fluttershy made this up and the effect of the berries wore off. Fluttershy also stated that Toothless' saliva doesn't wash out. It is also proven to be an effective adhesive, more than pony saliva, as shown when Fluttershy uses it to stick together parts of his map. * Echolocation: In Fluttershy's Family, it is revealed that Toothless has a hidden ability that Fluttershy never known about it, being so long with Toothless he finds a strange ability that Toothless can use; an echolocation to guide himself and Fluttershy out of the cave they were trapped in. they are rescued by the Night Furies. Fluttershy recalls later that "Toothless let out a weird sound that bounced back toward them, and was able to use that to get out". He also used this ability in "Faster Than A Speed Stingers" when they are flying over the frozen sea looking for Princess Luna's ship. He can then use it to see in clouds, which he fits when looking for the Skrill. * Swimming: Toothless is a great swimmer, and has saved Fluttershy from drowning several times in the process. He has also been seen sea skimming from one island to another. * Sea skimming: A particular way of swimming that, according to Fluttershy, "it's like flying, but not". To perform this, Toothless dives and jumps out of the water continuously. This ability doesn't require for Toothless to be ridden by anyone, he can do this all by himself. * Synchronization: Thanks to the time they used two tail-fins, Toothless and Fluttershy are able to fly together in perfect sync. Not only that, but they also understand each other the best out of all Dragons and riders, which was demonstrated several times. * "Flaps" on back: Toothless' hidden ability, that was unknown even to himself. Revealed by Fluttershy, those leathery flaps are flat fins-like spikes, placed in "V" shape and extending from his back to the end of the tail. They gave him more maneuverability and control in flight, almost like a second tail. * Dominance Display/"Titan Wing/Alpha": Toothless was able to "charge" himself in some way, it gives him more strength, stronger fire with seemingly no limit. This also gave him the more menacing look, with his back, nose and mouth glowing blue color similar to his fire, probably because of amount and strength of this fire inside him. In this state, he challenged Dramon. My Little Pony: Rise of Equestria calls this glowing effect Toothless's Titan Wing stage, while My Little Pony: School of Dragons ''calls it his "alpha" look, indicating the franchise is unsure what to call this effect. It is also shown that Toothless, when in Alpha mode, can ignore the Alpha. Even when he is not in Alpha mode, Toothless only needs a blindfold over his eyes and side ears and then he can ignore the Alpha. Pony Relationships Fluttershy ''Main article: Fluttershy and Toothless' Relationship Toothless is Fluttershy's best friend and closest companion. Both depend upon one another to a great degree. Toothless is able to fly without, and Fluttershy's lack of strength and traditional Pony skills, are compensated for by Toothless' strength, speed, and power. The two of them have become extremely close, and their bond of friendship has survived many a harsh trial. Both Toothless and Fluttershy have made serious mistakes while dealing with each other. Fluttershy would not heed Toothless' warnings in Tyhoom-A-Doodle, and Toothless would not allow Fluttershy to aid him the battle with the Whispering Death in Hear A Whisper until Fluttershy forced him into a position where he had to either save Fluttershy or continue his vendetta. Even with these two extremely trying and difficult events, Toothless and Fluttershy quickly reconcile, and together they overcome even the greatest challenges. When Fluttershy and Toothless first met, Fluttershy was caught by Toothless and lands into the Dragon Island. Ever since then, they were merely curious about each other, but eventually, this curiosity caused them to see each other's similarities. They bonded in the Dragon Island, and Toothless would grow in his loyalty to Fluttershy as he and the pegasus became more and more familiar with each other. Fluttershy would soon allow Toothless to fly, and in doing so he would give the Dragon back the thing he held most dear. Toothless and Fluttershy often fly together. They have spent hours in practice, and both seem perfectly happy to stay airborne as long as possible. Spike remarks how hard it is to get Fluttershy off of Toothless, and he holds a fair point. The pegasus and Dragon clearly like nothing more than flying through the rushing air as one. By the time of Christmas, Toothless is actually far more interested in his friendship with Fluttershy than his own freedom. She gave Toothless a Christmas present. He attacks all the Demonies and rescuing the others in the movie. Toothless would eventually dive in order to save Fluttershy's life. In the events of Lightning Shock, after Fluttershy is hit by a lightning bolt, Toothless' strong bond with Fluttershy is displayed yet again and dives into the water after Fluttershy. The two of them are always together and have become practically inseparable. Toothless follows Fluttershy everywhere and enjoys the company of Fluttershy even in the most mundane and normal daily activities. Toothless seems to be perfectly happy with Fluttershy even though he has other Night Furies. Fluttershy looked worried that Toothless felt sad when his own best friend died when he gets killed by Grimmel. Twilight Sparkle notes that Toothless does not seem to need anyone besides Fluttershy to make him happy, and this is very often shown to be true. In Too Many Fluttershies And Night Furies, Applejack refers to Fluttershy as Toothless' "other half." Toothless' position as Fluttershy's first and best friend is never questioned, with Fluttershy referring to him as the best friend he has ever had. Toothless in return challenged the massive Dramon solely through his desire to protect Fluttershy, showing that their bond is unbreakable even in the toughest of trials. In The Night Fury Experience, Toothless is shown to be able to sense when Fluttershy is in danger, as he intensely looked out to the sea when Fluttershy was captured by the Dragon Hunters, despite not being present when it happened. Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Butterfly Dazzle Spike Starlight Glimmer Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadence Shining Armor Spot Sushi Star Discord Dragon Relationships Melody Toothless falls in love with Melody and have two hatchlings, Shadow and Moonlight. Mochi Darkrai Stormfly Stormfly acknowledges Toothless and Melody as new Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Meatlug Meatlug acknowledged Toothless and Melody as new Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Hookfang Hookfang acknowledged Toothless and Melody as new Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Barf And Belch Barf and Belch acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Sparky Sparky acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Windshear Windshear acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Windshear appears to be comfortable around Toothless, as the two were seen nuzzling. When Toothless, Stormfly, and Windshear met up, the three were seen playing together. Thornado Thornado acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Sleuther Sleuther acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. In, " It's a Stryke" Toothless meets a wild Triple Styke. As they fight it occurs to Toothless that he was fighting for his life. Toothless manages to get the upper hand during the fight, and as Toothless was going for the kill, he saw Sleuther's eyes close and it reminded him of his past, as Fluttershy had done the same in sparing his life. As Toothless manages to show the Triple Stryke there's no need to kill others for survival, Toothless manages to train of the wild dragon. He even flew next to Toothless thinking him a trustworthy friend, and mimics his grin, with tongue out and all. Groundsplitter Groundsplitter acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Torch Torch acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Tunnelhole Tunnelhole acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Fanghook Fanghook acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Skullcrusher Skullcrusher acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Cloudjumper Cloudjumper acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Grump Grump acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Shattermaster Shattermaster acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Garffiljorg Garffiljorg acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Songla Songla acknowledged Toothless and Melody as New Alpha Dragons by bowing down to them. Enemies Before meeting Fluttershy, Toothless viewed all demons as enemies. It took some time before he opened up to others. Even after the events in the movie, Toothless still has some demon enemies. Demon Toothless shoots him with a plasma blast. Temporary Riders Twilight Sparkle In "Gets Sandbusted", Twilight Sparkle rode on Toothless to help Fluttershy and Butterfly Dazzle get away from a rogue Sandbuster. Princess Celestia Princess Celestia rode Toothless when the princess began her training. While Princess Celestia enjoyed using Toothless for his chieftain responsibilities, the Night Fury did not. He even tried to hide from Princess Celestia at one point. Pinkie Pie Toothless let Pinkie Pie ride him when the two of them were trying to catch a magnetic Meatlug and Fluttershy, who was attached to her. Butterfly Dazzle Butterfly Dazzle after thinking that Sparky has left him. Toothless then have Fluttershy ride him in order to rescue Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor who got trapped in the volcano of Caldera Cay, but the spewing lava proved too much for them. Applejack When Fluttershy was captured by the Dragon Hunters and Barf & Belch set out to rescue him, Applejack rode Toothless to help them, much to the Night Fury's dismay. Rarity Rarity rode Toothless Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash flew, along with Toothless Discord Discord first tried to ride Toothless, but the Night Fury quickly bucked him off. Toothless finally let Discord ride him so they could save Fluttershy from the Hunters. Discord rode him again to pass the time while Fluttershy was looking for her bunny, Angel, although he bucked him off when Discord grabbed the base of his wing. From Book to Film Unlike his book incarnation, the film version of Toothless being a Night Fury is an original concept unique to the series. The Terrible Terrors were originally designed to be a more faithful take on Toothless' original incarnation, but as time went on in development, it was decided that Fluttershy's dragon should have more presence and be able to stand toe-to-toe with his future tamer and lifelong friend rather than pairing the scrawny Pony with an equally scrawny Dragon: Trivia * While Night Furies are nocturnal, Toothless is shown mostly active during the day, likely due to his relationship with the pony characters and adapted to their schedules. * Toothless' pupils change shape depending on his mood: when he is frightened, angry, or aggressive they narrow into thin, lizard-like slits, but when he is being friendly and happy they widen into round "puppy-dog" eyes. * When Toothless is angry his pupils narrow thinner than ever before, giving him the appearance of a terrifying, mindless killer. His pupils widen bigger than ever before, when he shows fear, sadness and guilt over Fluttershy's death of him. * This is similar to another Dreamworks character, Puss in Boots from Shrek, whose pupils widen when he is trying to look 'cute'. * In Book of Dragons, Fluttershy states that she has never seen another Night Fury besides Toothless. * The similarities of Toothless to Disney's Stitch (of Lilo and Stitch) are very prevalent and isn't just a coincidence: The creative team behind the film versions of How to Train Your Dragon and My Little Pony (Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois) are the same duo behind Lilo & Stitch. ** Ironically, Toothless caught Fluttershy who tried to escape, Dramon threw his sword at the Mane 6, she was killed when Toothless tried to save her. * It is hinted that Toothless has a fear of lighting, ironic as Night Furies are referred to as the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." * In some scenes from movie and TV series Toothless' color is black. ** However, it is possible that this is made so Toothless can be seen in the night. * Toothless can sleep upside-down in a similar manner to a bat. * Toothless is capable of walking on his hind legs, as shown during his attempts to draw like Fluttershy and threatening to throw her off a cliff. * In My Little Pony, if you look hard enough, it is shown that Toothless has markings on his body. * When Toothless begins glowing for his climactic battle against Dramon, the way his spines light up with blue as he shoots unlimited fire blasts is a possible reference to the famous Japanese giant monster Godzilla, whose spines light up with energy as he unleashes his own atomic breath. * Coincidentally, the 2014 American Godzilla film came out exactly one month before MLP. * Toothless seems Fluttershy gets the large scars on her legs from a battle with a Razorwhip, as shown in the episode 'Razorwhip Attack'. Appearances Film My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Television My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Short Films My Little Pony: Book Of Dragons My Little Pony: Dawn Of The Mane 6 My Little Pony: Legend Of The Night Fury My Little Pony: A Dragon Story My Little Pony: Dungeons And Dragons My Little Pony: Hula Mare at Heart My Little Pony: A Flower Luau Television Films My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2024 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2025 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2026 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (2027 Television Film) Holiday Specials My Little Pony: Halloween Adventure My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas Bonus Features Training Dragons with Fluttershy Reading Stories with Twilight Sparkle Making Cupcakes with Pinkie Pie Working The Farm with Applejack Flying To The Sky with Rainbow Dash Making Dresses with Rarity Hula Dancing with Rarity, Tiki Talulah and Hibee Crossover Special My Little Pony: Dragon Riders In Equestria Dragons: Ponies At Berk Games My Little Pony (2023 Video Game) My Little Pony: Dance Dance Revolution My Little Pony: Wild Skies DreamWorks: Race To The Dream My Little Pony: Rise Of Equestria My Little Pony: School Of Dragons My Little Pony: Tap Dragon Drop Comics Graphic Novels Gallery Toothless/Gallery References External Link Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:My Little Pony Category:Toothless Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Abigail Howard Category:Alive Characters Category:Alive Category:Dreamworks characters Category:DreamWorks Category:Main Characters Category:IHeartDreamWorks3's Ideas